One problem with the provision of machine translated content on the Internet and, potentially, other types of networks, is that the generation of high quality machine translations of content can take a significant amount of time. As a result, computer users may become frustrated and navigate away from a site that provides machine translated content if the content cannot be presented quickly enough.
For example, a computer user might visit an Internet site that provides content that is machine translated from one human-readable language (e.g. English) to another human-readable language (e.g. Spanish or French). Machine translation of content from between human-readable languages can, however, take a long time to complete, particularly for degenerative cases. In these cases, it may take up to dozens of seconds in order to complete a machine translation of content and to present the content to a user.
Users often become frustrated by the extended length of time necessary to complete machine translations and, as a result, will navigate away from an Internet site or another type of site that provides machine translated content before the translated content can be presented to the user. Consequently, valuable computing resources, such as memory, processor cycles, storage space, and network bandwidth, are frequently wasted performing machine translations of content that is never viewed by a user.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.